Moment
by Shihouin
Summary: Ichigo swallowed. It was as if he were seeing her for the first time.' An IchiHime twist on the second episode of the anime.


**A/N:** This started off as a small plot-bunny that grew in a completely different direction as I kept writing. It's basically my version of what could have happened during episode 2 of the anime. It doesn't go by the manga though, so I'm sorry if people who've only read the manga get a bit confused… -_-;

Enough with my blabbering, on to the IchiHime-ness ^_^

**Moment**

'_I wonder where Kurosaki-kun went. He didn't come to class after lunch break…'_

Orihime walked slowly along the sidewalk; going home after completing her shopping. Her mind however was distracted by thoughts of her orange-haired classmate.

'_He seemed a bit uneasy when he saw the new transfer student this morning…Kuchiki-san wasn't it? I wonder why…?'_ She froze when she saw the object of her thoughts standing only a few feet away from her.

'_Kurosaki-kun? And isn't that Kuchiki-san with him…?'_

Ichigo didn't seem to notice her presence though. He was busy bickering with the short, raven-haired female. Something about "soul-reaping" and "Shinigami". And Rukia had a small book in her hand.

'_I wonder if they're rehearsing lines for a play…'_ Orihime thought, screwing up her face and putting her index finger on her chin.

She didn't hear or see the car speeding towards her until it hit her.

Orihime fell to the ground, her left arm taking the brunt of her fall. The shopping bag flew out of her hand and fell on the road. The offending car sped away, not slowing for a moment.

"Inoue!" She heard a familiar male cry.

Orihime sat up dazedly. Her left arm hurt, and for some reason so did her left leg.

There were sounds of running footsteps. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Baka, she was just hit by a car! You think she's alright?"

Orihime looked up at the squabbling pair and shook her head. "Oh no, I'm fine. The car barely scratched me."

Ichigo stared at her disbelievingly. He offered his hand. "Can you get up?"

Orihime's eyes widened, the prospect of actually holding Ichigo's hand making her face flame. "H-hai, I'm fine. I can get up on my own," she said feebly and proceeded to attempt just that. She immediately gave up, uttering a soft cry as searing pain shot through her left leg.

"How did you get that wound on your leg?"

Orihime was startled on suddenly seeing Rukia examining her left leg curiously.

"Ah, it wasn't there a moment ago…probably because of the fall…" Orihime offered. But she couldn't help notice the odd ache and burning sensation that was coursing through her leg. And it was covered in black, like a bad rash. Her hands itched to scratch the dark markings.

"We'd better take you to my dad's clinic," Ichigo suggested. And without warning, he bent down and picked Orihime up, bridal style.

Orihime squeaked, unable to hide her shock.

"Does it hurt?" Ichigo's face was set in his usual scowl, but Orihime could make out the concern in his gaze. She shook her head vigorously, face still aflame. This was the first time she'd ever been so close to him and his closeness was making her faintly giddy. From this position she could feel the warmth emanating from his body and she suppressed the urge to bury her face in his chest.

"You obviously can't even stand, so I'm going to have to take you there like this," he continued, seemingly unaware of the turmoil he was causing in Orihime's mind right now. "It's not far from here, so don't worry. We'll get your wounds treated in no time."

"M-my shopping…" Orihime managed to utter weakly.

"I got it!" Rukia exclaimed cheerfully from behind them.

Orihime gulped, feeling those strong arms tightening their hold on her as Ichigo sped towards the Kurosaki clinic without another thought.

* * *

"What? Dad's not here? Where did he go?"

Karin shrugged. "No idea. It's not like he tells us before going. Sometimes I feel he's hiding something from us…"

'_Just like I am…'_ Ichigo looked away guiltily to glance at Orihime. She was idly fiddling with the edge of the white sheets on the bed. His gaze traveled to the ugly wound on her leg and frowned. "Well, if dad's not here, I guess I'll have to dress up her wounds myself."

Orihime's eyes widened. "It's okay, really, Kurosaki-kun, I don't think it's that serious. I better go ho-" she started waving her hands wildly and immediately winced from the pain.

"I'll go get some clean bandages," Karin turned around. "Come on, Yuzu."

Yuzu, who had been watching Orihime with much concern in her eyes, blinked at her twin sister. "Huh?"

"You should go make some warm tea for Inoue-san to drink," Karin said shortly before grabbing her twin by the shoulder and dragging her out of the clinic.

"B-but Karin-chan…" Ichigo heard Yuzu's weak protest before the door closed shut.

His father was otherwise useless, but he had managed to teach Ichigo basic first aid. Taking a clean wad of cloth and a dish full of water, he went and sat beside Orihime. He frowned on seeing her tense up.

"Okay, let's see that leg first."

Orihime gingerly lifted her leg and placed it on the bed, wincing as she did so. Ichigo's frown deepened as he finally got a good look on her wound. It almost looked like something sinister had grabbed her and left those marks. He made a mental note to ask Rukia about this.

He immersed the cloth in water and squeezed it. He bent down a bit and gently held her left leg by the ankle. Orihime nearly jumped at the contact, letting out a small squeak.

"Did that hurt?"

Orihime shook her head vehemently.

Ichigo didn't seem convinced. She looked extremely uncomfortable by the situation and he wondered if it was because of his presence. He felt oddly dejected by that thought.

Squeezing the cloth again he brought it to the wound and dabbed it with it. Orihime hissed. His eyes traveled to her once again. "Does it sting?" he asked.

Her eyes were closed as she shook her head again. "No…feels nice…cool…"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He dabbed the wound once more, noticing that the black marking was not coming off.

He dipped the cloth in the water again, and this time swiped at the wound.

"Mmm…"

Ichigo nearly dropped the cloth in shock. Orihime's eyes were firmly shut, her eyebrows creased in the slightest of frowns, like she was getting overwhelmed by several sensations. The pace of his heartbeat fastened considerably for some reason.

"Inoue…?" Ichigo asked unsurely.

"P-please do that again…Kurosaki-kun…feels nice…"

Ichigo felt his throat go dry. His mind didn't seem to comprehend her request, but fortunately his hands mechanically began to swipe over the wound. Orihime's breath started coming out in small hitches and this time it was Ichigo's turn to blush.

His eyes took in the image of her heart-shaped face, framed by honey-colored hair…her small pink lips, her flushed cheeks… Ichigo swallowed. It was as if he were seeing her for the first time.

Orihime opened her eyes, the uniquely grey orbs meeting Ichigo's heated ones. She blinked at him innocently and that act alone knocked the breath out of him. The cloth in his hand dropped to the floor.

They remained like that for a moment before Ichigo felt himself subconsciously leaning forward.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime whispered, before allowing her eyes to slowly shut.

The sliding open of the door shocked both of them. They jerked away instantly.

"Seriously, how do you run so fast?" It was Rukia and she was panting. "Are you really a normal-" she trailed off catching the look on both their faces. She smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Ichigo scowled, but the blush on his face refused to go. He stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets, willing his rapid heartbeat to subside. "Yeah actually. I was trying to figure out Inoue's strange wound."

Rukia's expression turned serious at once. She stepped inside. "I've been meaning to examine it as well…" she said, eyes narrowing.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, having managed to successfully change the subject. He risked a glance at Orihime. She remained in her position and had gone back to fiddling with the sheet.

'_Right now…what just happened?'_ Ichigo thought bemusedly. _'Was I about to…?'_ He gulped. He didn't like to think what he would have done if Rukia hadn't interrupted. He didn't know whether to be thankful or angry at her.

But Orihime hadn't been exactly resistant either. _'Does that mean…?'_ He caught her eye, half-expecting her to look away. She didn't. Instead, her lips curved upwards in a small smile.

Rukia was now talking to no one in particular, hands on hips. Ichigo tuned her out, his gaze fixed firmly on Orihime. And even though he was confused by what had just happened between them, he didn't hesitate as he smiled back.

**fin**

**A/N:** I'm not too happy with this…I wrote it all in one stretch, and then when I went back to read it, it seemed kind of rushed to me. But then I was too lazy to do anything about it…-_-

Don't hesitate to review and tell me what you thought ^^ I love getting reviews!


End file.
